


all of my heart

by awwcoffeenooooo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm Done Tagging, Married FS, Wedding Night, basically i rose from the dead to write this because of that friggin altar comment, discussions, my otps don't hide stuff from each other, okay that's not this but sort of, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awwcoffeenooooo/pseuds/awwcoffeenooooo
Summary: He squeezes her hand. “What would we look like? As a family?”





	all of my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> hey i can't sleep and i feel like i owe A cuz she's a babe and puts up with my trashy self and moods, so this is for you. don't kill me in the morning, or even worse, wake me up. time differences, remember. 
> 
> on that note, here is ~900 words of FS spending their wedding night truck bed camping. it's one of the most redneck american things i can think of, but somehow i just see it happening. on that note, i haven't watched any aos since like 5x06?? i think? so this is probably inaccurate or something but whatever. i had to watch the wedding episode. ofc.
> 
> title from, well, all of my heart by Sleeping With Sirens. i definitely recommend giving it a listen. - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DjmeXYFw2Pw
> 
> anyways, enjoy my bad ranting that somehow made it into writing form.

_ How crazy is it? _

_ Someone could waste their whole life, helplessly _

_ Just patiently waiting for a love like you and me _

 

 

_  . . .You still have all my heart _

 

* * *

 

 

“Did you mean it?”

 

Blue lights blink at her, smiling. There’s sweat cooling on both of their shoulders, but despite it she blushes and tries to pull the covers up a bit more. They’ve made love countless times, but somehow this felt different. More. The way he’s looking at her now proves it. 

 

It’s an open question, but she knows. They’re _them_ for a reason, after all. Fitz and Simmons -- psychic bond. 

 

“About a family,” she breathes, and he smiles at her. His ring glints in the light as he moves to cradle her face, brushing aside a strand of her hair in the process. The coarse pad of his thumb strokes once -- twice -- over her cheekbone. “Of course I meant it. You know I did,”

 

They don’t lie. Not after everything. They’d promised -- together, hand in hand and in a position not unsimilar to this one -- to only be honest with each other. 

 

“I want it, too,” Fitz breaks in on a breathy chuckle, letting her fingers slide under his to tangle together. “In case that wasn’t clear.”

 

“Maybe just a little,” she returns, nose scrunching, and they share another grin. It strikes her again that eleven years have passed, and still they give each other something to smile about. To talk about. To live for. To love. 

 

He squeezes her hand. “What would we look like? As a family?”

 

“Well,” she begins, flopping onto her back. The bed of the pick-up they’re in rattles with the movement. “There’s many of us. Probably enough to fill a bus and then some.”

 

He laughs, and the blankets rustle as he moves closer to her. “And in this world, having that many children is completely possible. Continue,”

 

Jemma leans to peck him on the lips, snuggling into his bicep just a little bit more. “And they’ve all got your curls. Maybe they’ve got both our colors, but they’re all corkscrew haired little things.” she sighs, letting the lights of the stars draw her into the world that she’s hoped for. “And they have your eyes. It’ll probably be a bad thing once they learn that they can get me to do anything with those damn eyes, but it’ll be worth it,”

 

“Poor kids,” Fitz playfully groans. “Gonna be called poodles and all sorts of names,”

 

“I love your curls,” Jemma protests, running her fingers through the short hair on his head. “Well, I did.” 

 

He pouts.

 

“You’re still very handsome though, my husband,”

 

He laughs, leaning forward to kiss her on the nose. “And you’re still very smart and kind and lovely, my wife,”

 

Jemma bites her lip for a moment, if for nothing more than to watch the way Fitz’s eyes catch the starlight. Then, she leans forward and kisses him, slow and deep. He’s hot against the cool breeze, his stubble lightly scraping against her nose and cheeks. She sighs in contentment. 

 

“Might I ask what brought this on?” he asks, voice low when she pulls away. “I’m not regretting this, in the least, but . . .”

 

She smiles shyly, searching his eyes. “I’m late.”

 

He takes a moment to process, and when he does, he seems to melt into the thin mattress that Daisy and Mack had shoved in the back of the truck on a whim and a wink. 

 

“Oh,” escapes him, and she laughs, suddenly nervous. 

 

“It’s more than likely stress. Heaven knows we’ve had lots of that. But it still . . . made me think. One day.”

 

He lets out a breath, letting his head droop forward to rest against her shoulder. “One day,” he echoes, voice tinged with excitement and awe. 

 

“In Perthshire, yeah?” she whispers, almost too quiet for him to catch. 

 

It’s been months since they’ve even spoken of moving in together. It was hard to do so when you were on the run and sharing a bed every night, and before then being separated by space and time and chunks of rock. 

 

“Of course,” he returns, voice confident. “I couldn’t think of anything more perfect,”

 

“I can,” she replies, her amusement showing through. “A little cottage to fill with inventions and children, but in Perthshire,”

 

“Maybe not so little, then?” he asks, laughing. 

 

She quiets him with a kiss. “No, maybe not so little.”

 

They lapse into a quiet, Jemma scooting closer so their legs can brush as Fitz plays with her hair and they gaze at the stars. 

 

He’s sleepy, his voice telling, as he asks quietly, “Is it bad that I hope it isn’t just stress?”

 

She blows out a breath, taking a moment before inhaling his comforting scent. “Only if it’s bad that I feel the same,”

 

Her ring still feels strange on her finger, long unused to jewelry outside of a necklace. She toys with it, contemplating her next words. 

 

“If it is . . . the other thing, I just want you to know that I’m excited our journey is starting. Just the two of us, starting life after having seen so much of it taken . . .”

 

Jemma blinks, eyes suddenly wet. “It’s our little miracle, yeah? Being together,”

 

“After everything,” he breathes. “Of course,”

 

They’re still for a moment, and Jemma feels her eyes begin to flutter shut.

 

“Tomorrow we’ll find out,” she mumbles. “Keep it secret,”

 

He presses his lips into her hair, lingering. “Whatever happens, let it come,” he whispers. “We’ll face it together,”

**Author's Note:**

> drop me fics i need to review. i've been trying to read again but it's hard. thx for reading loves.


End file.
